Is it worth it: Book three: Heatherwing's war
by Shadesong of Thunderclan
Summary: "When the wing is broken, she'll fall into an everlasting insanity". Heatherwing is aging and is slowly starting to lose her mind. Can StarClan save her, or will it be too late? Continuing the previous story "Would it be worth it?" set several moons afterwards. Rating may chance to M later on!
1. Prologue

**So it begins. My next and final part to my Warrior cat fanfic series. This is the third story, and it's continuing off from the last one "Is it worth it: Book two: Would it be worth it." This story is set several moons after the previous one. I recommend reading the first two stories before this one if you haven't already. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors.

I do own Nightfrost and Heatherwing.

* * *

**Prologue**

A small smokey grey tom with gold paws sat in his usual spot for the gatherings. It had just ended and he was waiting word from his leader that the clan was leaving. He looked amongst the cats that came and one she-cat in particular caught his eye._ "She came." _He thought to himself.

The she-cat was larger than him and she looked rough and worn out. Grey was appearing near her muzzled and her once bright emerald eyes now hazed and tired looking. Her fur was raggedy and unkept.

He listened to her breathe and she had a rasp in every breath she took. _"She's getting older. Much older and she's losing her mind." _He thought to himself. _"StarClan please help her.. She's my sister." _

"Nightfrost. You alright?" He was snapped from his thoughts and turned his head to his leader.

"Yea I'm fine Firestar. Just worried about her." Nightfrost mewed. His yellow eyes showed his sadness and worry.

Firestar nodded. "I can understand that. She is your sister. If you want you can head to the Moonpool when we get back to camp and speak with StarClan about her."

Nightfrost's eyes lit up. "Really? You'd really let me?" ThunderClan's leader nodded once again. "Oh thank you Firestar!"

Nightfrost could hardly keep still the whole way home. He was just itching to get to Moonpool. When they got back to the camp, the first thing he did was eat and left. The walk to Moonpool from ThunderClan camp wasn't too far. When he got there, he drank from the water and picked a spot to rest.

He awoke in a starry place and looked around. This was not his first time visiting. "Nightfrost, it's good to see you again." An elderly grey she-cat mewed.

"It's good to see you again to Yellowfang. You know why I'm here don't you?" He asked. Yellowfang nodded.

"There's not much we can do. We can contact Littlecloud to work with your sister, but that's all we can really do." The older medicine cat replied.

"I need to know what's wrong with her. Why is she acting the way she is?" Nightfrost mewled.

"Come." Yellowfang flicked her tail for him to follow her. She showed him what was happening with his sister at the exact moment. "She is sleeping, but she's tossing and turning. It looks like a nightmare, but nightmares rarely happen in older cats like her. We're unsure of what's going on inside her head. We cant contact her either. Your mother has been trying her hardest, but it's like she's blocked out any StarClan cat from accessing her mind."

Noghtfrost looked down at his sister with worry in his bright yellow eyes as a prophecy flashed before him. Cats laying around him, bloody and most dead and others badly wounded. One cat stood atop a hill. His sister. She hissed words and they rang in his ears.

_"When the wing is broken, she'll fall into an everlasting insanity"_

He snapped back awake in the cave of the Moonpool. He panted and rushed out, racing back to his camp. _"You're the deputy of ShadowClan. Please hang in there, whatever is troubling you, please hang in there Heatherwing."_

* * *

**Sorry if it seems rushed. I haven't had much time or motivation to write here lately. Hope you liked it and tell me what you think so far. I'll probably start my other Warriors story I'm wanting to write too. Toodles.**


	2. Rekindling an old friendship

**I decided to upload earlier than I planned. I had an unexpected three day weekend so here's the next chapter guys! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own warriors, nor do I own Sunblaze, she belongs to **Starbomb**!

I do own Nightfrost and Heatherwing.

* * *

**Rekindling**** an old friendship**

Sunblaze pushed her way through the entrance of ThunderClan camp with a freshkill hanging from her jaws. She padded over to the freshkill pile, placed her prey down and picked out a mouse for herself. She turned towards the warriors den where she normally eats but was beckoned by Nightfrost. She followed him into his den and sat down next to him, nibbling on her mouse.

"What is it you need Nightfrost?" The golden she-cat mewed.

"I needed to talk to you.. About Heatherwing." Nightfrost meowed.

Sunblaze licked her jaws and pricked her ears with interest. "What about her? Is she alrght?"

"She's.. having troubles. There is something going on with her. Our mother visited me last night in my dream. She told me she was able to contact Heatherwing after moons of trying. She found out that Heatherwing is having a strange shadow stalking her mind. Telling her things and making her sanity slowly drop. Heatherwing told our mother that she's had this shadow since she was still living in ThunderClan and is the reason she was so hostile towards you when you killed Wetfoot by accident." Nightfrost paused for a moment. "Heatherwing _needs_ our help, Sunblaze. If we don't do something, she could get hurt badly."

Sunblaze pondered for a moment, taking everything in. "But what if she doesn't forgive me?"

"I'm sure she will if you explain what happened. Tell her_ everything _he said that provoked you to attack him." Nightfrost mewed sternly.

"I will. But one more question. How?" Sunblaze asked confused.

"I have already spoken with Littlecloud and Blackstar. They are giving us and only us permession to speak with Heatherwing as we need to. ShadowClan will only let us in so we cant bring any other cats with us. They have gaurds shifting every hour or so." Nightfrost explained. Sunblaze nodded.

"When are we leaving?" She asked.

"Right now. I told them I would show up with you after I explained everything." The grey tom mewed. On the way there, Nightfrost explained some more about what was going on with Heatherwing, explaining how StarClan had never heard of this kind of thing before and that it's out their power to help. When they got there, there was a guard on duty just like Nightfrost had mentioned. It was, Tigerstrike, a large bright ginger tabby tom with black stripes, Hetherwing's son.

"Hello Nightfrost, you must be Sunblaze." Tigerstrike said to the golden she-cat.

"I am." She mewed. Tigerstrike let them in, and told them that Heatherwing was in Littlecloud's den. They entered the medicine cat's den and saw Heatherwing staring blankly into nothing. Littlecloud approached them.

"She's been like that for a while. Her daughter was able to get her to speak for a little bit but she went back to that same state. I fear for our deputy greatly." Littlecloud mewed sadly. Nghtfrost nodded in agreement. Sunblaze slowly approached her former best friend and looked at her sympathetically. Heatherwing's gaze snapped back to reality and gazed at Sunblaze. No hostility showed from what Sunblaze could tell.

"What are you doing here?" Heatherwing asked sitting up. Sunblaze could not hear any hostility either.

"I want to help you and bring our friendship back to the way it was Heatherwing!" She pleaded.

The dark golden she-cat infront of her stiffened. "Why? You killed Wetfoot.." She said sadly.

"I did it for a reason! I did it to protect you! He wasn't who he let off to be at all! All he wanted was to use you as his tool. mating was all that he wanted from you! As loyal and good as he was, he had a flaw. And that was his flaw! I didn't want him hurting you, but never meant to kill him. Killing him was an accident. I promise to StarClan, that it was an accident!" Sunblaze mewled.

_*Flashback*_

_Sunblaze looked on at the two battling clans. She watched as the ShadowClanners struggled to keep the ThunderClanners away from the camp. She leapt from the rock she was standing on and decided to fight. Then a certain tom caught her eye. She turned her attetion to two grey toms fighting. One a fluffy grey tabby and the other, a pale grey tom with darker flecks._

_She ran over to the fighting toms and broke them apart. "Ashfur! You know Wetfoot is Heatherwing's mate! You still love her right? Why are you attacking him?"_

_Ashfur growled at the fluffly grey tabby. "You wouldn't say that if you knew what he's doing to her!" He spat at the ShadowClanner with furry._

_"What do you mean?" Sunblaze asked._

_"He's using her! I overheard him talking to his-self. He said he couldn't let Heatherwing die today other wise he would lose his mating tool!" He snarled and curled his lips in anger._

_Sunblaze looked at Wetfoot with horror. "Is that true? Are you seriously doing that to my best friend?" She asked hissing. Wetfoot glared at her and nodded. Not denying anything. Her jaw dropped and soon she hissed and pounced at him. They wrestled around on the ground. Sunblaze pinned him to the ground and bit on his neck hard._

_"Sunblaze!" Heatherwing meowed as she pulled Wetfoot away from the golden she-cat. "I thought we were still friends! How could you attack my mate!" _

_Sunblaze hesitated for a moment. She didn't want to hurt Heatherwing. And she knew Heatherwing would find it bizarre and call her crazy if she told her what Wetfoot was doing."I'm still loyal to ThunderClan! I wont hurt you, but any ShadowClan cat is as good as crow-food!" She speed past her friend and slammed into Wetfoot. Realizing what she had hit, she soon went wide eyed with horror. _"I didn't mean to kill him! I wasn't even paying attention to what was infront of me!" _She thought to herself._

_"NO!" Heatherwing cried out and ran over to Wetfoot and hunched over his dead and lifeless body._

_"ThunderClan! Retreat!" Firestar yowled and the ThunderClan cats began to race back to their own camp. Sunblaze looked at Heatherwing full of regreat. She tried to say something to her and tell her she didn't mean to kill him, but Heatherwing yowled at her. _

_"I'll never forgive you for this!" And Heatherwing chased her out of ShadowClan territory._

_*End falshback*_

"So.. You were only trying to protect me.. Why didn't you just tell me?" Heatherwing asked.

"Because I didn't want to see you hurt! You were my best friend! I couldn't see you in grief like that! Like now.." Sunblaze mewed gently. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to kill him. I meant to run past him and leave him be. Not slam into him."

Heatherwing looked at her with tear filled eyes. "It's okay Sunblaze. I forgive you." The dark golden tabby she-cat smiled at her.

"Can we be best friends again? Like good old times?" Sunblaze asked

"Of course we can. And you can help Nigthfrost figure out what's wrong with my head." Heatherwing purred. Sunblazed purred loudly and rubbed her head against Heatherwing's. She has her Best friend back. After moons of waiting. She finally got to explain what happened. She couldn't be happier.

* * *

**So this took longer than expected. I was suppose to be done with this hours ago.. That's crazy friends for you XD I love them so much! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
